1000 Words
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: When so many things are left unsaid in a hidden relationship, what goes through the head of the last one standing. SLASH.


AN: Hey guys, I started up using these lyrics (which mean a great deal to me) as a Bones fic and then as I was going through I thought to myself; this would make an amazing (if not cliché) Nick/Greg so, here you are, let me know what you think.

Warnings: Slash, Character death, OOC. Lyrics are typed from memory.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

CRIMESCENEDONOTCROSS

**1000 Words**

I don't want to be the other one anymore; I'm tired of hiding what we are.

_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream._

You told me a million times you were leaving her. You never did, you never will, and yet I still let the mental picture form. You and I, a little place on the outskirts of the city, a dog, and hell sometimes even kids.

_But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily._

Ah yes the gorgeous dreams that are only that. I'm far from stupid Nicky; don't waste your breath with the lies every time you leave me.

_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening._

I stopped watching your retreating back, it only made the pain worse. I stopped saying goodbye, and now I'm sorry I pretended not to hear you when you left that night.

_You'll fight your battles far from me, fought to easily._

I hated you going into the field while I was in the lab. I was tired of pretending I wasn't falling apart whenever something went wrong. I struggle every time that call came in but you always went back so easily.

_Save your tears cause I'll come back, I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore to hide the pain as I turned back the pages._

You left the apartment early that night, _she_ was back. I didn't even notice the tear shed until I heard your footsteps approach me instead of the door. You sat on the floor in front of my seat on the couch. Your hand grabbed mine and I looked up. You wiped my tears with your other hand.

"Greggo, I'll be back, I'm yours remember?"

And despite the fact that I nod, I promise myself that these are the last tears I shed because of you.

_Shouting might have been the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart._

I could have screamed and fought your every step toward the door. I could have pleaded, begged, wailed for you to take the night off, extend what little time we got together. But of course I didn't and you left for work, for her once again.

_Now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

It's amazing how it took seeing you pale and losing your fight for it to fall apart. I finally laid everything out on the table, how much I love you, how much you hurt me, but there was still so much left unsaid when you left us; one of them being the apology for telling your flight attendant wife exactly how you 'missed' her while she was gone.

_So 1000 words call out thorough the ages and fly to you, even though I can't see I know they're reaching you. Suspended on silver wings._

So now I spend all my free nights by your grave;

**Nicholas Stokes**

**Brother, Lover, Best-friend**

**Forever in our Hearts**

She chose the words, turns out she had her theories all along, and we still talk. But Nicky there are so many things the world left unsaid, that I left unsaid.

And it's nights like this one when the rain comes pouring down from the midnight sky that I know every word is reaching you. Yes, I know all about the Scientifics of rain but still I believe your crying with me.

_And 1000 words, 1000 embraces, will cradle you, making all of you weary days seem far away._

So I let my mouth and brain take off for a while, wishing for one more embrace, to hold you until the world is right again and you're with me once more.

_They'll hold you forever._

CRIMESCENEDONOTCROSS

AN: I realized as I was typing that that was confusing and choppy, but either way I liked it, tell me your opinion, after all, clicking buttons is fun =).


End file.
